I Will Not Bow
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: Living in Rukongai for ones entire life makes things like "hope", "love" and "happiness" seem trifle. Especially when one must live by the rules of Rukongai, leading only to anguish and sorrow. Kenpachi Zaraki and OC.
1. This Used To Be Such A Beautiful Place

_"You know, I don't really appreciate being ignored Kodomo-san."_

_"I know Oni-sama but this is something we must do, you have guided me yet I cannot listen solely to you this time."_

The man frowned before laying back against the hard dirt. His dark eyes roamed over the barren landscape, taking in the red, swirling sky before sighing. His world used to beautiful. Lush green grass covered the dirt and the sky had been an endless blue. His memories served only to darken his mood.

"_Please Oni-sama. Don't be sad."_

The man just sighed again, glancing at his companion. His world wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her eyes caught his and he narrowed his in distaste. He just couldn't bring himself to agree with her this time. She looked away first, back over the desolate land. He could feel her sorrow and her angry in the depths of his soul. It pained him knowing that he couldn't comfort her properly.

_"We shall do what we must."_ He said eventually.

His companion sent him a half smile, though forced, before standing. She towered over him as he lay there and he raised a hand in goodbye. She acknowledged with a wave of her own before closing her eyes and disappearing. Oni sighed again, taking in the sky one last time before he closed his own.

_"This used to be such a beautiful place."_

* * *

"E-Enough!" The man shouted, bowing low, "I forfeit!"

The woman snarled, eyes glistening brightly.

"STAND!" She shrieked, "Stand and fight me!"

The man bowed lower, trembling under the weight of his opponent's reiatsu. The group surrounding them were brought to their knees, panting and heaving. The woman snarled again before sheathing her zanpakuto.

"You're weak!" She hollered, "You're weak yet you challenge me! You challenge _MY NAME_!"

The man shivered as she took a step closer to him, arm stretched out. Her hand collided with his cheek sending him sprawling backwards into a building. People gasped and yelled, running from the scene, frightened. The man groaned, struggling to stand up. Before he could push himself to do it a hand wrapped tightly around his neck. His eye's widened when the woman pulled his face close to hers. Her teeth were bared in an animalistic way, her eyes shown angrily.

"I want you to say my name!" She shouted, hand clenching tighter.

The man struggled to speak in her grasp before she threw him to the ground.

"Say my name!" She shouted again.

The man got to his knees quickly bowing his head low.

"K-K-Kenpachi!"

* * *

"Ken-chan!" A small girl shouted as she jumped onto his shoulder.

Kenpachi turned, giving her a nod before staring back at his men. The Eleventh Division was practicing again, which of course he had nothing against. Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching as well, walking between pairs and offering advice when they saw fit. All in all it was a normal day.

"Not like that you idiot!" Ikkaku shouted at a burly man, "You're leaving your left side open!"

He struck out with his bokken, knocking the man down. The small girl on Kenpachi's shoulder grinned and laughed brightly.

"You tell him Baldy!" She shouted, raising a tiny fist in the air.

At the nickname Ikkaku turned and glared at the small girl, while Yumichika laughed behind his hand.

"You find something funny Yumichika!" He shouted, turning his attention to his friend.

"Only slightly." He replied grinning.

Ikkaku growled but ignored him, heading back into the ranks, all the while hitting people with his bokken and shouting insults.

"He's angered so easily," Yumichika said, taking a place next to his Taicho, "How ugly."

Kenpachi grunted as a reply and Yumichika grimaced slightly. Yes just another normal day in Division Eleven.

* * *

"Alright, you can all take a break!" Ikkaku shouted and the men sighed with relief.

It wouldn't have been such a bad practice if their Taicho hadn't been watching but with him there the men put their all into training. Yachiru grinned and jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder to stand near Yumichika.

"Ken-chaaan! Can we go get candy?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not now Yachiru." He said glancing at the small girl.

"But I don't have any! I want to go to that place in Rukongai with the lollipops! And last time we went you were too busy killing Hollows to take me!" She pouted, glaring at him.

Kenpachi sighed, "Al-."

"Zaraki Taicho! Zaraki Taicho!" Someone shouted.

Kenpachi turned at the sound of his name being called to see one of his subordinates running his way. Why hadn't he been at training? Kenpachi glowered down at the short man as Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced in his direction.

"Skipping out on training?" Ikkaku growled, taking a step forward.

"F-Forgive me Ikkaku-senpai!" He squeaked, "But I have important news for Zaraki Taicho!"

Important news? For him? Kenpachi grunted. That couldn't be good. He never had important news. Ever since Aizen had been defeated it had been pretty calm around Seirseitei. Which bored him to death but it beat having mountainous piles of paper work to do. Not that _he_ did it anyway. He looked back at his subordinate who placed himself in a deep bow.

"Out with it." Kenpachi demanded.

"Uhh, yes! Zaraki Taicho! I have just been informed of something you would most probably like to hear!" The man said, pulling himself straight.

"Get to the point." Kenpachi barked.

"A-Ah! Yes! Well it seems that there- there is a person in Rukongai, in the Inuzuri District! And they're- they're claiming your title!" He said quickly.

"Claiming my title?" Kenpachi asked confused, "Taicho of the Eleventh?"

The man shook his head quickly while Ikkaku and Yumichika shared a look, clearly confused as well.

"They're-They're claiming your title as Kenpachi!"

It was silent around Division Eleven's training grounds. No one dared even breath. Ikkaku stared at his Taicho, then back at the man before rushing forward and grabbing the front of his Hakama.

"What do you mean someone is claiming to be _Ken-pa-chi_!" He shouted.

The man visibly shrank in the 3rd seat's grip and gulped.

"J-just what I said! Someone is going around claiming to be the new Kenpachi!"

"But that's stupid!" Yachiru yelled, kicking the man's shin.

He yelped in pain when Ikkaku shoved him to the ground, clutching at the abused limb.

"It's not his name! It's Ken-chan's! Right?" She asked, looking up at the Taicho.

"You're pretty quiet." Yumichika pointed out helpfully.

Suddenly, surprising them all, their Taicho burst with laughter. Some of the men cringed at the sound, it hitting their ear's harshly. When he finished a wide, evil looking grin split across his face. Yumichika frowned at his Taicho while Yachiru happily jumped to his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're getting candy?" She asked innocently.

Kenpachi turned his grin towards her and some of the men flinched. Their Taicho sure was scary.

"Yes." He said simply.

Perhaps he wouldn't be bored for much longer.


	2. I Am Kenpachi!

"Isn't there anyone!" The woman shouted, dark eyes wild.

Everyone in the area quickly hid themselves behind their doors. Those who couldn't huddled together in groups against whatever they could find. The woman growled, pacing down the street.

"_WEAK!_" The woman shouted again, swinging her arm in a dangerous arc.

Someone whimpered beside her and she reached down, grabbing the man by his shirt. His eye's widened and shut tight just as quickly. He whimpered again in her grasp and the smell of warm piss hit her nose, causing her to look at him with disgust. She shoved the man to the ground harshly and he jumped to his feet, running away.

_"Coward." _She hissed to her zanpakuto.

_"Mmm."_ The weapon agreed calmly.

The woman's search continued all over the District. Street after street but she was starting to loose her patience. No one dared challenge her. The idea not only thrilled but angered her. Was there no one who would test her? Her title as _Ken-pa-chi_ meant nothing if no one dare fight her! Her hand lightly grasped her zanpakuto, letting a low growl escape her lips.

_"Maybe we should move on? To a new District?" _Her zanpakuto questioned.

_"Oni-sama, please trust me."_ The woman thought softly.

Oni sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in his life, _"Hai, Kodomo-san."_

* * *

"Don't you think we should have asked the Sou-Taicho before leaving?" Yumichika asked.

"The Old Man won't give a damn," Kenpachi grinned, "And even if he does, I don't."

Yumichika sighed at his Taicho as another bout of silence consumed the running group. Ikkaku frowned, deep in thought. He was still having a hard time believing that another man had the nerve to call himself Kenpachi. Did this man know nothing about his Taicho? The legendary Zaraki, Kenpachi Taicho of the feared Eleventh Division? Apparently not.

Ikkaku grinned slightly. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. At least his Taicho seemed excited about the prospect of fighting someone.

The trees around them began to thin as they neared Inuzuri. Kenpachi slowed to a walk and the other's copied him. His lips pulled back against his cheeks and he practically hummed. There was a fight going on near by. Yachiru grinned down at Kenpachi, giggling at how excited he seemed. Apparently he wasn't in a hurry any longer.

* * *

"You will die!" The man yelled, pulling his weapon from it's sheath.

The woman grinned wolfishly, releasing her hold on her own. The man before her frowned raising his weapon higher. Just what was she playing at? They stared at each other a long while and he couldn't help but take in her wild appearance. She was tall, at least 5'11. Her entire upper body was wound tight with bandages, what looked like dried blood and dirt darkening it in area's. She wore shorts down to her knees which appeared to have been part of a Hakama at some point. Her feet were bare.

"Che."

The man's eyes froze when he realized her face was inches from his own. Her black eye's shown excitedly and her long, black hair seemed too slow to catch up with her speed as she drove her fist into his stomach.

"Ffuh!" He doubled over, holding his stomach tightly with one hand, weapon limp in the other.

"This is it?" She asked, stepping away.

There was silence all around as people peaked behind curtains and around doors.

"Che," She mumbled again, "Give me your name."

The man looked up, angrily. He stood quickly, wiping the blood away from his mouth. The woman chuckled and took a few steps back.

"Don't mock me!" The man shouted.

"I'm not mocking you," She supplied, "I only asked for your name. It's only honorable."

"There is nothing honorable about you!" He howled, running forward.

The woman turned slightly to the left as his blade skimmed past her. His eyes doubled in size and he jumped back to avoid the swing of her arm. She smiled at him, almost teasingly.

"You aren't from here. Or at least not anymore." She said.

He growled, running at her again. This time she caught the zanpakuto in her hand. It sliced deep into her palm and blood poured over his blade. He jerked his zanpakuto out of her grasp, stumbling back a few steps. She smiled at him again, bringing her wounded hand to her mouth. He shivered as she ran her tongue along the gash before it disappeared behind sharp teeth. When she smiled again, blood stained white.

"Can I make a guess?" She asked him.

He didn't make to respond so she took it as a yes. She hummed quietly to herself for a moment, eyes closed. Time seemed to go by painfully slow before she looked at him again.

"You are in the Shinigami Academy," She stated, "But you must have lived here before."

His eyes narrowed darkly and his grip tightened. The wild woman suddenly began to move, walking towards a group of women who had hidden themselves under a market table. She did not look at her opponent but his eyes never strayed from her. He growled when she bent down to eye level with them. She glanced at him quickly, a smirk playing on her lips as she reached forward. They all screamed, pushing closer into the wall behind them. Her hand gripped one of their forearms quickly and she jerked the small woman towards her.

"Let me guess again?" She asked, pulling the girl to her feet as she stood.

This time she didn't wait as a curtsy.

"You know someone here," She said cocking her head to the side and grinning widely, "You came to protect them."

In a flash the woman pulled her zanpakuto from it's sheath and placed it against the woman's neck. The others she had hidden with stifled screams and the man took a threatening step forward. The wild one had been correct, he did know someone and though this woman wasn't her, he couldn't help but grimace at the pleading look in her eyes.

"Release her." He demanded, she made no move to comply.

"I said release her!" He demanded again.

"It isn't her, is it?" She asked after a moment.

His eyes hardened. How could she possibly know that?

"You're making me feel cheap," She finally said, dropping her zanpakuto to her side, "But I don't take hostage's. I will let her go on one condition."

"And that is?" He asked, finally addressing her speaking to him.

"Tell me your name."

Really? That's all she wanted? She threatened that woman all for his name? He ground his jaws together, practically hissing. She was acting like this was some big game.

"Why is it so important?"

She gave him wide smirk before shoving the small woman away. The others under the table quickly pulled her back to them, hugging her tightly. The woman raised her zanpakuto again, pointing it at the man. A wild grin graced her lips and she laughed, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Her reiatsu spiked dramatically and a black mist swirled around her left hand, the hand holding her zanpakuto. Not to be outdone so soon the Shinigami-in-Training focused his reiatsu as well, causing the air around him to pick up speed.

When the mist stopped swirling the man gasped. The blade of her zanpakuto was solid black now and the guard had turned into a skull with glowing red eyes. The handle itself looked to be a bone as well. He had never seen such a terrifying zanpakuto. Not only that but she had gone into shikai without even a word. When he looked back into her eyes, they seemed to give off a red tint.

He grit his teeth as another wave of reiatsu rolled over him, almost forcing him to his knees.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes." Yumichika answered.

"We should hurry Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, "Or we'll miss all the fun!"

Kenpachi nodded, "Which way?"

Yachiru smiled and pointed left, "THIS WAY~!"

"Ahh, maybe Yumichika can help us this time?" Ikkaku said quickly.

The small girl pouted and glared at him from their Taicho's shoulder. Kenpachi turned towards Yumichika expectantly. The man grinned nervously before trying to focus on where the battle was taking place. It couldn't be far. He furrowed his eyebrows. Actually, it felt like it was getting closer.

"What is it Yumichika?" Kenpachi growled.

"It's like they're getting clo-."

"Ahhhhhh!" The group stopped talking as a man was sent flying into the building next to them.

He struggled to his feet, panting heavily. He seemed to be in really bad shape. Blood dripped from a deep wound in his right shoulder and his left leg seemed barely able to support his weight. Ikkaku's brow furrowed and he made to take a step forward but Kenpachi placed a hand on his shoulder. Ikkaku stared back at the man, noticing the conviction in his eyes. He raised his zanpakuto higher, glaring down an alley they couldn't see.

"I will tell you my name as a favor to the one I will kill!" The man shouted, "KENPACHI!"

Ikkaku glared and Yumichika frowned, this man was the one claiming to be the new Kenpachi now?

"Yay! Yay!" Yachiru yelled, throwing her fists in the air, "We found h-."

"My name is Hisako, Mamoru! And I will defeat you!"

The air suddenly went cold, even Kenpachi felt it. A powerful reiatsu was nearing.

"You defeat me?" A voice boomed and Yumichika was taken aback.

"Was that a w-."

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME."

All eyes zeroed in on the direction of the alley. Ikkaku was hardly breathing as a long pale leg stepped into view. What followed next shocked him beyond belief. It had not, nor ever been, a powerful man behind the new claims.

"I AM KENPACHI!"

It was a woman.


	3. I Told You

"You are not honorable enough to be Kenpachi!" Mamoru shouted, taking a step forward.

To the quiet groups surprise the woman laughed wildly, tossing her head back. Kenpachi frowned at the woman and Yachiru tapped his head. He didn't want to take his eyes off the fight, so he merely grunted at the child.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused, "She's trying to take your name?"

"Seems that way." Yumichika said, still in awe.

"I wasn't expecting this." Ikkaku growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"None of us were." Yumichika said.

Kenpachi grunted again, his arms also crossing over his chest.

"Should we help him? I think he's from the Academy. Look's slightly familiar." Ikkaku questioned.

"No." Kenpachi wanted to watch.

The woman's laughter finally died down and she ran the back of her wounded hand over her eyes. Blood smeared across her cheeks in a grotesque fashion and Mamoru's lip curled in disgust. She was an animal, a monster. She was a demon in a barely human form. It looked as if her sanity was falling away at the seams, cheap cloth barely holding it together. He tightened his hand's on his zanpakuto when she raised her left arm again.

The swing down seemed to slow time as he felt a powerful wave of reiatsu rush towards him. He bent his knees to take some of the pressure off but it only did so much. She grinned, rushing forward but when he swung she wasn't there. He jumped back, heart pounding as a hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to stop. Her lip's rested only an inch away from his ear and he could feel her warm breath.

"Boo." She whispered, causing the young man to jump forward.

She laughed again, swinging her zanpakuto towards him. They clashed together and the loud sound shook the air. Mamoru clenched his teeth, digging his heels into the ground. Another heavy wave of reiatsu attacked him, forcing him to one knee. His eyes gleamed up at her but she simply smirked. With a swing of her right leg she sent him crashing into another wall. As Mamoru's back hit it, blood spurted from his mouth. He slumped forward, hissing in pain.

"I think you broke a rib." The woman said easily, eyes scanning his body.

He hissed again, swinging his arm angrily in front of himself, "Shut up!"

"I was just saying." The woman chuckled, raising her weapon.

"Taicho!" Ikkaku whispered lowly.

Kenpachi finally removed his eye's from the captivating woman to look at his 3rd seat. The bald man had his fists clenched tightly by his sides. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, signalling him to speak.

"Taicho! We can't let her kill someone from Seirseitei!" Ikkaku said.

Kenpachi stared for another moment, before looking back at the two. It seemed they hadn't moved. That was good. Kenpachi would hate to miss anything. A stern look crossed his face as the man, _Mamoru_, glared up at the woman.

"Ikkaku. How would you feel if it were you fighting?" Kenpachi asked.

Ikkaku spluttered before sighing. He understood what his Taicho meant. What this fight meant. He glared heatedly at the crazy woman, keeping a firm grip on his own zanpakuto.

"I will defeat you!" Mamoru shouted, finally pushing himself to his feet.

The woman chuckled, lowering her weapon. Soon the black mist swirled around her left hand again and when it disappeared so had the shikai form. Mamoru frowned, narrowing his eye's as she sheathed it.

"What are you doing?" He shouted angrily, "Raise your weapon!"

The woman grinned maniacally, lifting her hand towards the man. She splayed her finger's apart before quickly bringing them back together. For a second the world stopped. No one saw her move, no one saw her reach forward, no one saw her pull her hand away. Blood soaked her pale finger's and she brought them up to her mouth, licking it away.

Mamoru's eyebrow's furrowed as the world around him grew hazy, as if a fog was moving in. A sharp pain suddenly wracked through his body and he clenched his fist over his heart. Warm, sticky liquid soaked threw his finger's and ran down his hand. The second stopped. Time threw itself back into motion and Mamoru's feet faltered as he crashed to the ground. The woman marched forward, gripping the front of his Hakama and pulling him close.

"Say my name!" She demanded, a grin slowly spreading over her lips.

Mamoru could barely see, his vision swam and he struggled to take a breath.

"_K_-_Kenpachi_..." He tried to say but his mouth refused to move.

The last thing he saw was her smirk grow wider as he fell.

* * *

All was silent along the street until Ikkaku unsheathed his zanpakuto. The woman stood to her full height, which was surprisingly close to his own, glancing their way. She grinned upon seeing them and their Hakama, wiping her hand on her shorts. Ikkaku kept his zanpakuto raised as she took a step closer towards them.

"And who might _you_ be?" She asked, lips still curled tight.

"That's none of _your_ business!" Ikkaku shouted, taking a step forward as well.

"Really?" She asked, and Ikkaku stumbled back a step as her face was close to his.

She glanced around the group again, one hand resting under her chin, as she thought. She suddenly slammed her closed fist into her open palm, "Aha!"

"What?" Ikkaku snarled.

"You've come to challenge me, for _my_ title." She said seriously.

Ikkaku stared for another moment before bursting with laughter. Kenpachi remained quiet and Yumichika winced. Before Ikkaku could say anything Yachiru jumped off their Taicho, landing right in front of the wild woman. She looked up at her, curiously before glaring. The tall woman frowned deeply, taking a step back from the small child.

"IT'S NOT YOUR NAME!" She shouted angrily, "IT'S HIS!"

The wild woman's eyes followed along the girls small arm and into the direction she was pointing. A giant of a man stood behind her, towering with his height. His upper body alone seemed to block out the sun and its ray's streaming through dangerous looking spikes. When her eye's graced his face he grinned widely, sharp canines glistening. Instead of backing away like Kenpachi expected the woman grinned equally as strong.

"So you're the one who_ used_ to be Kenpachi." She said, clearly taunting.

"I'm still Kenpachi," He said simply, "You haven't defeated me."

She growled, gnashing her teeth together hatefully. Quickly she unsheathed her zanpakuto raising her left arm high above her head. Kenpachi's grin doubled as Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru jumped to a nearby roof top. They all watched as a deep red reiatsu suddenly began swirling around her feet, the pressure causing the earth to shatter. She suddenly let out a loud shriek, swinging her zanpakuto to point directly at him.

"ONI-SAMA!"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow as a black mist swirled around her left arm. Her right hand locked against her left elbow and she clenched her jaw tighter. As the odd mist disappeared he furrowed both brows. Kenpachi hadn't gotten a clear look at her zanpakuto earlier, more intent on the woman herself, but it was clearly unique. The blade seemed longer and more sinister, now a deep black. The guard which had seemed simple in it's unreleased form was now replaced with what looked to be a human skull, dimly glowing red eyes. The handle had turned into a single bone.

Kenpachi laughed.

"That's an intimidating zanpakuto ya got there." He said lightly, provoking her.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She shrieked, incredibly increasing her reiatsu again.

Kenpachi smirked, unsheathing his own weapon.

The angry look the woman held moments before disappeared, replaced by a huge grin.

"She's crazy, no one can defeat Kenpachi!" Ikkaku grumbled to Yumichika.

"Ya! Ken-chan's the strongest!" Yachiru chirped, "GO KEN-CHAN~!"

Kenpachi turned to glance at Yachiru for a second and when he looked back the woman was gone. He felt the cool metal of her blade rest against his neck and he turned his head to see her dark eyes glowing red. She gnashed her teeth angrily against his ear, pressing the blade tighter against his neck. Kenpachi let a wild grin overcome his face and he chuckled deeply.

"You're not scared." She hissed.

Kenpachi grinned wider.

"You can't cut me." He said taking a deep breath, allowing the blade to press tighter.

She narrowed her eyes and swiped the blade quickly. Kenpachi took a half step back, the blade just grazing his upper chest. He laughed, turning to grab the woman but she had already jumped a few feet away. When he faced her he noticed she held a triumphant smirk, eyes locked onto his chest. Kenpachi looked down to see a thin red line, no wider than a paper cut, running where her blade sliced. If possible he grew more excited, letting another laugh escape him causing her to frown.

"AHAHAH! THIS IS GREAT! Thing's are finally getting interesting!" He bellowed happily.

The woman matched his grin, lifting her left arm again. The air was thick with reiatsu as they faced each other.

She moved first, darting in front of him quickly. Kenpachi raised his zanpakuto to meet hers. They clashed together, their reiatsu causing a small crater to appear beneath her feet. She grunted, shoving forward in an attempt to move him. Her feet scraped against the ground as he pushed her back.

_"He's too powerful!" _Her zanpakuto shouted.

She ignored him, swinging her right leg to catch him in the side. Kenpachi grinned again, catching her foot in a tight grip. The woman's eyes widened as she tried jerking it away, to no use. Kenpachi laughed, throwing her to the side. Her body smashed against a weak wooden wall, cracking it and she frowned as the roof came crashing down.

"Is it over?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika, glancing at him confused.

"I don't know." The man replied, eyes staring intently at the pile of wood.

It seemed for a long moment nothing was happening. Kenpachi walked forward, allowing his zanpakuto to drop harmlessly to his side. When he reached the pile a hand suddenly shot out, he jumped back but not before fingertips brushed his chest. He looked down to see a small cut begin to pool with blood. The pile of wood exploded outward in every direction leaving the heaving woman in its place. Blood dripped from a gash on her forehead, turning her vision red. Kenpachi's lips pulled back again.

"You seem to be in pain." Kenpachi said easily.

"I feel no pain!" The woman howled, charging at him again.

"No pain?" Yachiru asked her companions.

Ikkaku's brows knit together.

"Her zanpakuto probably," Yumichika answered, "How interesting."

"No pain?" Kenpachi questioned as their blades met again.

_"Stop it! He will kill you!" _Oni shouted.

_"NO!"_

"_I_ will kill _you_!" She yelled angrily, "_I _am _KENPACHI!_"

Kenpachi laughed maniacally, reaching for her face with his left hand. She screamed in anger as his large hand grabbed her face and he effortless lifted her from the ground.

"Ya talk big for someone so weak!" He bellowed, tossing her into the ground.

Her back hit the earth with enough force to snap a rib. Kenpachi grinned at the sound.

"Now get up and_ fight_ me!"

The woman quickly stood, blood spilling past her heated smirk.

_"Stop this!" _Oni shouted again.

She ignored her zanpakuto's cries as she raised her left arm once more.

"GLADLY!" She shrieked, swinging her weapon forward.

Kenpachi dodged every one of her attempts at slashing him causing her movements to become erratic. She suddenly stopped, jumping away from him. Her breath came out in shallow gulps. Kenpachi straightened, watching her carefully.

"FIGHT BACK!" She finally yelled, "_COWARD!_"

Kenpachi grinned, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ken-chan is enjoying himself." Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"If that's what ya want."

The woman steeled herself for his attack, finally gripping her zanpakuto with both hands. She watched the mans grin widen and before she could block his sword pushed through her right shoulder easily. She screamed out in anger, the jagged edges ripping away at her flesh. Kenpachi laughed, pulling the blade from her body. Blood spurted from the wound and the force of his blade caused her to jerk forward.

_"Enough!" _Her zanpakuto howled.

_"NO!" _ She shrieked back, _"I WILL KILL HIM!"_

Kenpachi watched as she struggled to stand to her full height. Blood soaked her bandages and the ones around her right arm began to fall loose. Kenpachi had to admit that he enjoyed this. She knew she was loosing yet she continued to push herself to her limits. She raised her zanpakuto high above her head, poising it for an attack but before she could move her reiatsu spiked, the red energy engulfing her.

Kenpachi couldn't see but her screams were enough to tell him something bad was happening. He jumped back as the reiatsu began to fade. She continued to scream, blade still poised high as if to attack. The black mist from her zanpakuto was wildly swirling, she let out another loud scream and the earth beneath her feet cracked. In the blink of an eye she charged Kenpachi, swinging down.

He met her power easily, pushing her back with a swing of his own. Her eyes glowed red, a promise of danger.

"She's actually pretty strong." Ikkaku said finally.

Yachiru smiled, "Don't worry Baldy! Ken-chan's strong too!"

A vein twitched on Ikkaku's head.

"I never said I was worried!" He growled out.

The crazed woman swung forward quickly, clipping Kenpachi's shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound and Kenpachi smiled wider. Her blood lust was feeding his own. He slashed his zanpakuto at her, slicing through her upper thigh. She hissed, jumping from the man.

"Your blood lust is consuming! AHAHA!" He laughed loudly.

She screamed again, running at him straight on. She grinned when her blade pierced the muscle of his left arm but it fell quickly. His own grin stayed in place as she looked down to see his sword. She could only see a few inches of his zanpakuto before it disappeared into her stomach. She coughed, her blood spraying the both of them and she reached her hand down. She gripped the blade tightly, it's jagged edges cutting into her fingers, and jerked it out as she jumped back.

Her blood quickly soaked the bandages red and spilled past her fingers as she tried to hold pressure on the gaping wound. The zanpakuto in her other hand crashed to the floor as she fell to her knees.

"Ffuh!" She spat blood, doubling over and clutching her stomach.

Kenpachi laughed again, taking a few steps forward. In a desperate attempt she reached for her zanpakuto but her hand fell short as she crashed forward. Blood soaked the ground and she turned her head to see the man towering over her. Her vision swam and she tried to hiss when she felt his companions land beside them.

"What should we do?" One of them asked.

She tried to tell him to go away as another leaned closer but her mouth wouldn't move.

"Bring her." The man said, his voice rumbling through her mind.

She tried to keep her eyes open but they were too heavy.

_"I told you."_ He zanpakuto hissed.


	4. A Woman Named Tsubaki

_"Wake up." _Oni hissed angrily.

The woman didn't budge an inch. He growled again, taking another set closer to her. Oni had been trying to wake the woman for a long time. He didn't really know how long but it had felt like a decade had passed. He glanced around him, taking in the darkness. He could no longer tell the difference between the sky and the ground. Everything was a swirling grey and black mass.

_"WAKE UP!" _He shouted, gripping her arm tightly to shake her, _"Is this all you have? Are you ready to die already?" _

Still nothing.

Oni dropped her arm, sighing. He sat next to the beaten woman's body, taking in what their world had become. Desolate. He had thought it had been desolate before. He had thought the red sky and black land was the worst he would ever see their world. How gravely he had mistaken. This was a whole new level of despair. Oni clenched his jaw tightly, nails biting into his palm. Everything they had done. Everything they had fought for. Everything had come crashing back down in one single fight. Oni's body shook in anger. He utterly _refused_ for that to happen. His master was strong. And if she wasn't he would give her the strength to carry on. To complete her goals.

Oni turned to look at the woman, brushing strands of black hair from her face. He sighed again, moving closer as he placed her head in his lap. His fingertip's brushed over her temples, letting them rest there. The reiastu around them picked up speed like a gentle breeze. Oni stared down at the woman, watching, waiting.

For a long time nothing happened. Her eyes remained closed and her body remained slack.

_"Come on." _Oni urged quietly.

* * *

The woman's arm shot out quickly, fingers clenched tightly around someone's throat. The person squeaked, their own hands grabbing at her fingers. She slowly pulled herself into a seated position, dark eyes opening tentatively. She blinked, dropping her hand and growled lightly. The small man in front of her gasped, wincing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled quickly, bowing low.

"Where am I?" She asked, ignoring him.

"Ahh haha. You don't remember anything Miss...?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

She regarded him for a long moment, eyes training on the bruise already forming around his neck. She sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Tsubaki."

"And I'm Hanataro, 7th seat in the 4th Division! I've been looking after you!" He said, smiling at her brightly.

Tsubaki frowned, eyes still on the young mans neck. She flexed her fingers a few times before sighing again.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hanataro laughed slightly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay! I didn't mean to startle you Tsubaki-san. Ahh! I'm sorry! You asked where you are!" He said quickly, bowing again.

"You don't have to do that." Tsubaki said, glancing down at the man.

"Ahh, right! Sorry!" Hanataro laughed, "Umm, to answer your question. You're in Seirseitei. You're in the 4th Division. You had a pretty bad fight with Zaraki Taicho. He and Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san brought you here."

Tsubaki nodded slightly, remembering the fight with the large man. Her fists clenched tightly, head hung in shame. She had lost. That was obvious enough. But she didn't understand why they would help her. She had attacked him after all. It was embarrassing. The thought of her getting his help. He should have left her to die.

"Don't worry!" Hanataro quipped.

Tsubaki turned to stare at him, dark eyes searching his. He was chuckling nervously again, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. She suddenly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pulling herself into a seated position. Hanataro called out in surprise, pushing his hand against her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be up yet! You're still not completely healed!" He said exasperatedly, attempting to push her back down.

"I don't feel pain." Tsubaki said simply, ignoring his cries to stop as she stood.

"Even so!" Hanataro sighed, giving another soft push, "You shouldn't be up yet! If you keep moving, you'll open your stitches!"

Tsubaki stared down at the fresh bandages wrapped around her arms. The clothes she had been previously wearing were gone, replaced by a light blue gown used for patients. She took a deep breath, feeling more bandages wrapped around her entire body. She knew she was in a bad state but she still couldn't feel it. She looked back at Hanataro, a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Take me." She said simply, pushing past him.

"Huh?" He asked, turning around to stare at the woman.

"Take me to Kenpachi." She said, walking towards the door and opening it.

Hanataro stared, surprised before quickly rushing after her.

"Wa-wait up! Tsubaki-san!"

* * *

"Kenn-chaaan!" Yachiru chipped happily, jumping on her Taicho's shoulder, "Ken-chaan!"

Kenpachi turned to her, giving a grunt before turning back around. She beamed happily, jumping away from him to land next to Ikkaku. The bald man frowned slightly, staring at his Taicho.

"You've been awfully quiet Taicho, more so then usual." Yumichika stated.

Kenpachi turned to look at him and the 5th seat raised his hands in a joking manner.

"I was just saying."

"Heh." Kenpachi turned away, going back to his mount of paperwork.

Yumichika sighed, scratching his head lightly. He had never really seen Kenpachi voluntarily do paperwork before. Usually Yumichika was the one to do it. That or Kenpachi threw half of it away, claiming it was lost. He seemed particularly intent on find one specific document but before Yumichika could question him about it he sensed a familiar reiatsu heading their way. Ikkaku must have felt it too because he reached for his own zanpakuto.

"Wa-wait Tsubaki-san! You can't just rush into a Taicho's office!" A voiced shouted.

Yumichika recognized it as Hanataro immediately. He was in charge of the woman Kenpachi had beaten and if that were the case then Tsubaki must be-

The door suddenly burst open wide, revealing the crazed woman from before, Hanataro panting behind her.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted quickly, bowing low, "I tried to stop her but-"

"Kenpachi." The woman said quickly.

Ikkaku noticed her sheathed zanpakuto clutched tightly in her left hand. Her dirty shorts from before hung low on her hips and the fresh bandages around her body were stained red in some places. The stupid woman had strained herself to reach them.

Kenpachi watched her intently, visible eye gleaming. Her hand tightened even more over her zanpakuto as she took another step into the room. She wouldn't be able to do much if she came here to fight him again and an easy smirk covered his lips.

"What do you want, Onna?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

The woman reached for her zanpakuto, drawing it in her right hand. Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped closer, hands resting on the hilt of their own zanpakuto. What happened next surprised them all as she drove the tip of her zanpakuto into the wooden floor, dropping herself low into a bow. Her black hair hung around her face, keeping them from seeing her serious expression.

"I want to kill you for embarrassing me." She stated simply.

She looked up from the floor, a large grin plastered across her face. Ikkaku growled slightly, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I want to kill you," She continued, "But for me to do that, I need to be stronger."

Kenpachi's own smirk grew larger, teeth bared.

"And for me to get stronger, I need you to teach me. I need you to teach me to become _Kenpachi_." She said, grin never fading.

"That's an interesting request, Onna," Kenpachi laughed, "Teach you so you can beat me?"

"My name's Tsubaki." The woman said easily, pulling herself to stand.

She removed her blade from the floor and sheathed it, continuing to stare at Kenpachi. He looked half thoughtful for a moment, looking back to the stack of paperwork on the desk. He shuffled through them once more, finally coming to a stop as he pulled one of the papers up. His grin returned, extending an arm for her to take it. She walked across the room, brushing past Ikkaku and Yumichika who turned to watch her. She took the paper, staring at it for a moment before looking back at him.

"What's it say?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, grinning.

Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned. Couldn't she read?

Kenpachi laughed again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I figured ya'd say something like this. I requested to have to put into my Division. That Old Man approved."

Ikkaku eye's widened, spluttering.

"Nani! When did you do this!" He shouted.

"When we got back." Kenpachi shrugged.

"Yay yay!" Yachiru cheered, jumping on the desk, "'Baki-chaan!"

"Welcome to Division Eleven, Onna." Kenpachi said, matching her grin.

The moment was ruined however when Hanataro cleared his throat nervously. They all turned to look at him and he shrunk back.

"Ano, That's great news Tsubaki-san! But can you please allow me to heal you now?"

* * *

"And this is where we bathe," Ikkaku said, turning to face the woman, "We've never really had a woman in the Division for longer than a day or two so there has never been a need for a separate bathing area. Sorry but we don't do special treatment here."

"That's fine," Tsubaki said, "It doesn't bother me. I wasn't expecting any."

Ikkaku frowned slightly but shrugged his shoulders.

"Yer definitively an interesting person Onna."

"My names Tsubaki." She said, turning to stare at him.

Ikkaku laughed, "And when I first met you, you said your name was Kenpachi. Onna works just fine."

"Kenpachi will be my name one day." Tsubaki said, shrugging her shoulders as well.

Ikkaku laughed again, leading her away from the bath house.

"Yer pretty confidante for someone who got beaten so badly, Onna."

"You're pretty confidante for a bald man." She replied easily.

"Tch."

Yumichika chuckled as he followed behind them. Tsubaki was easily going to get along with Ikkaku but he wasn't so sure how the rest of the men would take her being there.

"Maybe we should introduce her to the Division?" Yumichika spoke up.

Ikkaku looked back at his friend, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, I just don't know how they're going to take the news. We've never had a girl besides Yachiru in the Division. They're gunna to give you hell."

Tsubaki just grinned.

"I can take care of myself."

Ikkaku sighed again, hoping she was right.

* * *

"I-Ikkaku-dono! Yumichika-dono!" A man shouted, causing all of the men to give a deep bow.

"Yo," Ikkaku smirked, "Ya know I don't care if you slack off in cleaning but ya shouldn't let your guard down. If I had been Taicho you'd all be in trouble."

"Ha-Hai! Ikkaku-dono!" They shouted together.

When they looked up from their bow, all eyes quickly zero'd in on the woman standing next to them. She grinned easily, standing in a relaxed position.

"I'm here to introduce your new Division mate, Tsubaki."

The response was immediate. All around them cries of indigence rang out.

_"Nani!"_

_"A woman!"_

_"What's Taicho thinking!"_

_"Women are weak!"_

_"She wont last a day."_

"Shut up!" Ikkaku shouted, 'tch' mark forming above his eye.

"Zaraki Taicho chose her specifically to be in this Division. You won't question him."

"B-But Ikkaku-dono! Women are weak! The Eleventh Division is a strict combatant unit!"

"It also seems like the Division of the stupidest men." Tsubaki spoke up, standing to her full height.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

Several of the men reached for their zanpakuto, growling angrily.

"You're going to insult us!" One of them hissed, stepping forward.

"I already did." Tsubaki grinned, reaching for her own zanpakuto.

"She does have a point." Yumichika chuckled.

"I challenge you here and now!" The man who stepped forward said, pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Hey! Wait a sec-!"

"I accept!" Tsubaki said, cutting Ikkaku off.

"Hey wait! Stop it!" Ikkaku shouted, jumping between them.

Yumichika smiled to himself. Maybe she would fit in here after all.

* * *

"Itaaa." Ikkaku mumbled, holding his head.

"You didn't have to hit me as well!" He yelled at Tsubaki.

She grinned easily, "You were in the way."

"Yeah but you also didn't have to send three of our men to Division Four! Unohana-Taicho is going to be so pissed!"

Tsubaki laughed, brushing his statement off, "It's not my fault they were weak. I didn't even need to use my Shikai."

"Speaking of Shikai," Yumichika spoke up, "What is your zanpakuto's power?"

A dark look passed over the woman's face but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I don't really know." She answered after a moment.

"Really?" Yumichika asked, confused, "I thought it would have something to do with you not feeling pain. You said something like that when you fought Zaraki Taicho."

Tsubaki staid quiet for a moment, taking a sip of the tea they were drinking. Ikkaku leaned back against the wall, watching her.

"Nah, even without my zanpakuto being released I don't feel pain." She said simply.

She removed her zanpakuto from it's sheath and brought it close to herself. She rested her hand along the blade, clutching it tightly.

"He-Hey wait!" Ikkaku said, leaning forward as she pulled the blade along her hand.

Blood seeped from the wound and she laid her blade on her lap. She turned her hand to face them, so they could see the gash across her palm. Yumichika made a disgusted face, leaning away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ikkaku asked, "Are you stupid!"

"I told you, I don't feel pain. I can't even feel this right now," Tsubaki said, closed her fist and laying it on her lap, "I haven't been able to feel pain for as long as I can remember."

"Then how do you not know what your zanpakuto does?" Yumichika asked, "You can release it into Shikai by just calling it's name."

"Ahaha, Oni-sama?" Tsubaki chuckled, "That's not my zanpakuto's name. That's just what I've always called him. I've known Oni-sama since I was a child."

"A kid?" Ikkaku asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah," Tsubaki said, "I've had my zanpakuto since I was a kid. His name isn't Oni. But when I was a kid that's what he looked like to me, I've always called him that. I guess I would say I don't really know his real name. I've never asked. I never needed it to go into Shikai. He's always released himself."

Ikkaku turned to look at Yumichika but his friend was staring at the woman intently. Yumichika suddenly smiled at the woman.

"You're an interesting person, Tsubaki-san." He said, smiling wider.

"Thanks Yumichika-san."

Ikkaku chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'll agree with Yumichika on that, Onna."


	5. I'll Murder Them

"I'm bored." Tsubaki said for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past three weeks.

"I'm not your sitter! Entertain yourself!" Ikkaku growled, turning to glare at the woman.

"Yet here you are." Tsubaki grinned lazily, leaning back against the grass.

It had been three weeks since Tsubaki had joined Division Eleven and since then she had kept herself pretty close to Ikkaku and Yumichika. It wasn't that she was scared that someone would attack her or anything but they seemed like the only members of her Division that willingly chose to be near her. Besides Yachiru, who often came looking for her when Kenpachi was busy, demanding that they play together.

"It's so not beautiful when you glare like that Ikkaku." Yumichika spoke, leaning against a tree.

"Tch. I don't care if it's beautiful or not." Ikkaku mumbled back.

A cool breeze rolled past them and they heard Tsubaki take in a deep breath.

"I'm bored." She said again, causing Ikkaku to jerk into a seated position.

"And I already told you! I-Am-Not-Your-Sitter!" He shouted loudly.

Tsubaki sighed, sitting up as well.

"Maybe I'll go take a bath." She grumbled, pushing herself to her feet.

Ikkaku sputtered, blush rising to his cheeks and Yumichika opened one eye to stare at her.

"It-It's day time!" He said quickly, "Other men will be in there!"

"So?" She shrugged, "It's not my problem. It's annoying having to wait until night time to bathe anyway."

And with that Tsubaki strolled away from them. Ikkaku turned to look at Yumichika who also had a look of surprise cross his face.

"This wont be good, will it?" He asked.

"Probably not." Yumichika replied, a look of unease across his face.

"Should we stop her?" Ikkaku asked, jumping to his feet.

"Probably." Yumichika sighed, getting to his feet as well.

* * *

This was bad. Really, really bad Ikkaku decided.

When they had gotten to the bath house they noticed a throng of men around the front door, pushing and shoving in an attempt to enter.

"Ikkaku-dono!" One of the men cried out, rushing towards him.

"What is it?" Ikkaku asked, already fearing the worst.

"That woman is going to kill someone!" He shouted, face turning a dark red.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walked past him quickly, forcing their way through the mass of men. When they finally made it to the front of the group they both stopped dead in their tracks. In the few minutes that they hadn't seen her, Tsubaki had already stripped naked, only a white towel wrapped around her body but that wasn't the only thing.

Laying on the ground next to her was one of the men. His hands were clutched tightly over his head to protect it as she dug the heel of her foot into his back. He called out in pain only for her foot to come down again, this time harder.

"Hey!" Ikkaku shouted, making his presence known.

Tsubaki looked up, a little surprised but didn't move her foot.

"Yo, Ikkaku, Yumichika. Come to join me?" She asked, grinning.

Both men's face's turned a deep red as her words replayed in their heads.

_"Yo~ I-kka-ku. Yu-mi-chi-ka. Come to join me~?"_

They shook their heads no quickly, face's turning even darker. She had definitively not said it like _that_.

"W-What are you doing!" Ikkaku yelled, embarrassed by his thoughts.

"I'm going to take a bath. I told you that."

"Then why are you beating him up!"

"He tried to stop me." She said, shrugging.

Taking his opportunity to get free while Tsubaki was distracted, the man pushed himself upwards. Tsubaki let out a small shout, loosing her footing and stumbled back. Every soul held their breath as her fingers loosened around the towel she had been holding up. The cloth slipped past her fingers easily as gravity forced it to glide to the floor. The result was instantaneous.

Several of the men fell backwards, clutching their bleeding noses tightly. The one's still standing turned their eyes away quickly, holding their hands tightly over their faces. Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed frozen in shock as Tsubaki firmly planted her hands on her hips, a frown running across her lips.

"I know I'm not anything special to look at but I think looks of disgust are a bit harsh." She said angrily.

"T-Tsubaki-san..." Yumichika tried to say weakly, turning his head away from her.

"T-Towel..." Ikkaku croaked, turning to look away as well.

"Are you about to be sick?" Tsubaki growled harshly, stepping in front of them.

Ikkaku let out an undignified squeak when her hand brushed over his forehead. He swatted her hand away, careful not to touch her anywhere else and took a step back. She frowned slightly, taking a step away from him as well.

"You feel warm. Maybe you stayed in the sun too long?" She stated, gripping her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe the sun over heated your brain. It would make sense, since you don't have any hai-."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" Ikkaku shouted, blushing again, "How can you stand their naked!"

"What? How is this the problem? It's a bath house. I don't know how you bath, but I'm usually naked." She chuckled.

The action caused her, rather_ intimate_ parts to jiggle slightly and the men still watching her fell backwards to join their fallen comrades.

"COVER UP!" Ikkaku shouted, "AREN'T YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"I've never had a problem with anyone seeing me naked," Tsubaki grinned evilly, "I didn't know you of all people were prude_ I-kka-ku-san_."

"What's going on?" A rather deep voice boomed, "Why is everyone passed out?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika turned towards the open doors as Kenpachi came around the corner, their eyes wide. Kenpachi stared at the three of them for a long moment, before a rather large grin split across his face. Yachiru's head popped up from behind his back and she giggled.

"Trying to take a bath." Tsubaki said simply, arms crossed underneath her breasts.

Kenpachi's grin spread farther and Yachiru jumped from his shoulders in front of Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"You've got big boobs 'Baki-chan!" She laughed, causing the blushes on 3rd and 5th seats faces to deepen.

"Thanks Yachiru." She laughed, turning around to grab her fallen towel.

"She's got big boobs, huh, Ken-chaaan!" Yachiru chirped excitedly.

"Mmm." Kenpachi responded.

"T-Taicho!" Ikkaku started quickly, "I'm sorry! I should have stop-."

"She has the right to take a bath." Kenpachi said easily, still watching the woman as she fastened her towel around herself.

"That's what I said," Tsubaki grumbled, "If I don't get special treatment then theirs no need for me to be the only one to bathe at night. I shouldn't have to conform just so everyone else is comfortable."

"Ne! 'Baki-chan! I want to take a bath with you!" Yachiru said excitedly.

"Okay," Tsubaki said, scratching her neck, "I don't mind. As long as Kenpachi says it's okay."

Yachiru turned her smiling face towards Kenpachi and he grinned back.

"I think I'll take a bath too."

"Yay, yay! Come on Baldy! Yumichika! Let's all take a bath!" Yachiru cheered.

Both men sighed defeatedly, still blushing.

* * *

"She what!" Hisagi shouted, spitting out his sake.

Kira frowned at his friend, wiping said sake from his face.

"Just what I said!" Ikkaku shouted back, face flushed from the alcohol, "She just stripped down! Didn't even care she was naked in front of the entire Division! She even bathed with Zaraki Taicho!"

"I can't believe it," Hisagi mumbled into his cup, "I never thought I'd live to see the day where I actually was_ jealous_ of the Eleventh Division."

"You both bathed with her as well didn't you?" Kira asked, tipping his cup back.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both flushed, mumbling a quiet yes.

"Is she really that hot?" Renji joked lightly.

"I never noticed it before but for a woman so battle crazy, she is beautiful..." Yumichika replied.

"If you can say that then she must be!" Renji laughed, patting the other man on the back.

"I never noticed before..." Ikkaku trailed off, "But she's got a big rack..."

Hisagi's head shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah..." Ikkaku mumbled, before taking a rather large drink from his cup.

All of the men frowned slightly, taking in what Ikkaku said. None of them had really seen her up close besides Ikkaku and Yumichika. Simple glances when dropping off or picking up paperwork from the Eleventh Division while she trained. Ikkaku and Yumichika had talked about her though, about her previous fight with their Taicho and her steady progress since she had joined.

"Was she really calling herself Kenpachi?" Kira asked quietly.

Ikkaku turned to look at the blonde man and the others leaned in eagerly.

"I already told ya she did!" Ikkaku growled, "She was a stupid woman to think she could beat Zaraki Taicho. But even with the clear difference in their power she still fought him..."

"She's unique," Yumichika smiled, "She says she can't feel pain and if I remember correctly, even when Taicho ran her through with his blade the only look on her face was of anger."

"That's not unique, that's just weird." Renji muttered, tipping back his cup.

Ikkaku suddenly grinned, "She actually fits in with Division Eleven so far. I'm pretty surprised but most of the men seemed to have gotten over the fact that she's a woman."

"Until today," Yumichika nodded sagely, "After today, I doubt if any of the men will forget it."

Ikkaku glared at his friend slightly for bringing the topic back up. But before he could yell at him he felt a familiar reiatsu drawing closer. Ikkaku turned his head towards the closed door, frown firmly settling in place. Yumichika turned as well and the others followed their gaze on instinct. The open bar beyond their door was decently noisy but there was no mistaking the voice when they heard it.

"Two bottles of your strongest sake!" Tsubaki shouted.

"What's she doing here?" Ikkaku asked no one in particular as he hoisted himself off the floor.

He crept quietly towards the door and crouched low. The rest of the men leaned forward, trying to get a glance at the woman as Ikkaku opened the door slightly. His eyes caught the back of her wild hair and signature torn Hakama pants. He slammed the door shut quickly, the audible 'snap' causing everyone to jump.

"Two bottles of the_ strongest_ sake?" Hisagi asked from his seat, "Is she here with someone?"

"Looked like she was alone." Ikkaku determined, gathering his courage to spy on her again.

His hand gripped the door tightly as he took in a deep breath. He exhaled calmly and leaned forward to open the door again but before he could it was wrenched open harshly, causing him to yell out as he toppled over. Everyone jumped again as the woman they had just been talking about stepped into the room, making sure the heel of her foot rammed into Ikkaku's ribs.

"If you're gunna spy on someone Ikkaku, you better do a damn good job of them not noticing." She grinned evilly, grinding her heel down harder.

"Tsubaki-san!" Yumichika yelled, jumping up from his seat, "What a pleasure to see you here!"

The woman looked up, still grinning before stepping over her 3rd seat, a bottle of sake in each hand.

"Yo." She said simply, causing the men to deadpan.

"That's a lot of sake, you here with someone?" Yumichika asked.

The woman gave him a confused stare, glancing down at her hands before shrugging.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Ya really. I was gunna make this a to go order and drink back at the Division," She said simply, "But I couldn't miss the glint off Ikkaku's bald head a mile away."

"I'm not bald!" Ikkaku hissed, pushing himself into a seated position.

"Why don't you join us then?" Yumichika asked smiling, completely ignoring his friends outburst, "We could use the presence of a beautiful lady."

Surprising them all, the woman stared laughing, bringing her arms up against her stomach. When she finally calmed down she grinned at the 5th seat wolfishly.

"How drunk are ya, Yumichika?" She asked, laughter still evident in her words.

"I'm not-"

"But I'll join you if that's okay with the others." She grinned, turning to look at them.

"I don't mind." Kira smiled slightly, raising his cup in greeting.

"Hell no!" Ikkaku growled, finally getting to his feet.

"I wasn't asking you." Tsubaki said, turning to stare at him.

"I don't either." Renji spoke up.

"Fine by me." Hisagi agreed as well.

"It's settled then!" Tsubaki smirked, quickly taking Ikkaku's seat as Yumichika sat next to her.

"That's my seat!" Ikkaku growled threateningly.

For a moment Tsubaki stared at him, then leaned to the side so she could remove the pillow. She studied both sides intensely before placing it back beneath her and settled down comfortably.

"You're names not on it." Tsubaki grinned wildly.

* * *

"So where are ya from, Tsubaki-san." Kira slurred slightly.

"Rukongai, where else?" She answered easily, taking another drink from her cup.

Renji chuckled slightly at the sarcasm but the blonde fuku-Taicho frowned.

"I know that," He mumbled childishly, "But where in the Rukongai?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, finishing her drink before answering him.

"Not a clue."

"Really?" He asked, frowning again.

"I traveled a lot." She said simply, knocking back another drink.

"Ya can really hold your sake, huh?" Hisagi chuckled, an alcohol induced blush across his cheeks.

"Mmm." She nodded as her head slightly dropped forward, chin resting against her chest.

"Or maybe not." Hisagi laughed, taking another drink himself.

"I'm fine." Tsubaki answered, looking back at the tattooed man.

The clear red blush across her cheeks caused them all to laugh, except Ikkaku.

"Something the matter? _I-kka-ku-san_?" She asked, turning to face him as a grin spreading across her lips.

"Stop sayin' my name like that!" He yelled, blushing darkly.

"Yesh," The woman grinned, putting her hands up defensively, "Who knew you were such ah prude."

"I'm _not_ prude." The bald man hissed, grabbing up a bottle and taking a large gulp.

"Only joking." She said, continuing to grin.

Ikkaku 'hmphed', crossing his arms over his chest and looked away from her defiantly. Renji laughed again pouring himself a drink and leaned across the table to fill Tsubaki's cup as well.

"Thanks." She said, clinking cups with his and took the drink down quickly.

"So what's it like being the only woman in your Division?" Renji asked, finishing his own cup.

"It's not bad," She grinned, resting her elbows on the table, "Though none of the men, besides Ikkaku and Yumichika, talk to me."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem anymore!" Renji joked.

A confused look passed over her face and she turned to look at her fellow Division mates.

"Yeah!" Hisagi spoke up, chuckling as well, "From what we hear you gave the Division quiet the show today!"

Tsubaki's eyebrows knit closer together, a frown forming on her face.

"A show?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika told us all about it!" Renji continued, missing the dark tone, "You stripped naked in front of the entire Division! They all got an eye full apparently!"

Tsubaki's head dropped forward, dark bangs covering her eyes. Kira noticed the sudden change in her mood and quickly tried to stop the two men from continuing.

"Abarai-kun-"

"Yeah! They said you even bathed with Zaraki Taicho!" Hisagi laughed.

"Hisagi-kun-"

"Fraternizing with the enemy, huh?" Renji asked, leaning forward with a grin.

Yumichika glanced at Tsubaki nervously and Ikkaku's mouth hung open in astonishment at what they were saying.

"But I don't think you'll get the title of Kenpachi _that_ way." He grinned, taking another drink.

The loud 'crack' of the wooden table breaking as her fist slammed into it caused Renji to jump back and Hisagi to spill his drink. Before the men could blink the door of their room was slammed open, wooden frame breaking under her force. They watched with wide eyes as she marched up to the bartender, literally leaning over the counter to grab the man by his collar.

"You're strongest bottle of sake!" She hissed, shoving him away, "And none of that diluted bullshit you gave me before!"

Before they realized what was fully happening, her order was filled and she flash-stepped away. Leaving the bartender to splutter about her not paying. Renji frowned, followed by the rest of the men. Kira placed his cup on the table, sending a small glare in his friends direction.

"That was uncalled for." He stated harshly, though it didn't need to be said.

* * *

"A SHOW!" Tsubaki shrieked, pacing the Eleventh Divisions training grounds.

One hand was balled into a tight fist, nails puncturing her palm hard enough to draw blood. In her other had she clutched her sake bottle. She lifted it to her lips angrily, taking a heavy gulp and hissed.

"I'm going to _murder _them!" She ground through clenched teeth, "They were _mocking_ me! That's why they had me join them! So they could _mock_ me!"

She hastily brought the bottle to her lips again, finishing it in one go before throwing it away in anger. She heard a loud crash as the bottle shattered and grinned darkly. Her shouts continued to fuel her anger until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She unsheathed her zanpakuto, letting out a wild scream and it quickly turned into it's Shikai form.

She began slashing away at the air, waves of reiastu rolling off her and her blade. The walls surrounding the training ground took a heavy beating, cracking under her fury. The ground beneath her feet cratered, dirt flying up in chunks around her.

"_I will murder_ _them_!" She howled, swinging the blade behind her.

Her sudden rampage stopped short when someone caught her blade easily. She looked up, giving her Taicho a heated glare and jerked her zanpakuto from his hand.

"Murder who, Onna?" Kenpachi asked, grin already forming on his face.

"Madarame and Ayasegawa!" She hissed, "They made a _fool_ out of me!"_  
_

Kenpachi frowned slightly, "What're you talking about Onna?"

"Apparently," She stared with a shaky breath, "I'm your_ whore_." _  
_

Kenpachi's frown deepened, finding what she was saying hard to believe.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika said that?"

"They told their _friends_ that I gave the Division a free show. And because we all bathed together, they said I was _fucking_ you for the the title _Ken-pa-chi_." She growled, shoulders shaking with rage.

Kenpachi regarded her carefully, before taking a step closer. He could instantly smell the sake on her breath and sighed.

"Are you sure you're not over reacting?" He asked easily, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away from him quickly and her glare actually making him smirk.

"You should go to bed, Onna," Kenpachi chuckled, "If what you say is true then you should at least rest before you challenge them."

She gave the large man an incredulous look before hanging her head. Now that she had calmed some, she could feel the sake's affect swirling in her mind. Her blood was still boiling with revenge but Kenpachi was right. Her bleeding hand clutched the hilt of her zanpakuto tightly once more before finally letting her grip relax and allowed the blade out of Shikai form. She sheathed it quickly, giving the man a slight bow and turned on her heel towards the Eleventh Division's Barrack's.

Kenpachi waited for a while, expecting his subordinates to show up soon and he was correct. Ikkaku and Yumichika came running into view, stopping short in front of him.

"Za-Zaraki Taicho!" Ikkaku stuttered over his words quickly.

"Ahh." He replied, staring down at the two men.

"Zaraki Taicho! Have you seen Tsubaki-san!" Yumichika asked, panting.

"Yeah."

"Where is she?" Ikkaku asked nervously.

"I sent her to bed." Kenpachi said simply.

Both men shared a worried look that Kenpachi didn't fail to notice.

"Why? Something happen?" He grinned, single eye gleaming.

"N-Nothing! Zaraki Taicho!" Ikkaku said quickly.

"We'll be going to sleep as well!" Yumichika supplied.

"Ohh?"

"Yes!" They chimed together, "Goodnight! Zaraki Taicho!"

They rushed past him quickly and Kenpachi just couldn't help himself as a large grin plastered itself across his face.

"You better be prepared in the morning!" He shouted after them, "She seemed pretty pissed!"


	6. On Trusting Friends

_"I will kill them, Oni-sama."_ Tsubaki hissed angrily.

_"I know," _Her zanpakuto replied easily, _"Now sit down, Kodomo-san."_

The woman huffed angrily but sat down, crossing her legs. Oni smiled at her and laid back against the dirt again. Their inner world had calmed down over the last few weeks, no longer a black abyss. Even weeds had been breaking through the dry land, though since last night none remained. Oni sighed, frowning, as he took a look at his master. She didn't seem to be paying him any attention as she dug her fingers into the dirt repeatedly.

_"Loosening the ground to plant flowers?" _Oni joked.

He received a harsh glare but it only caused him to smile wider.

_"You shouldn't worry so much about them. They were drunk." _Oni continued.

_"Drunk or not, they made_ _a__ fool out of me." _She growled lowly, hands forming fists.

Oni hummed thoughtfully, closing his eyes. He remained quiet for a while, listening to her harsh breathing. Trying to think of any ways to calm his master before she recklessly attacked her friends. He opened one eye, watching her as she glared at nothing in particular. Closing his eye he sighed. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they were her friends. Oni was sure that whatever had been said was a misunderstanding but it would be a hard job to convince her otherwise. Especially when sake was involved.

_"Let's meditate." _Oni grinned, sitting up.

She gave him a disinterested look but followed his lead. In perfect sync they laid their hands on their knees, relaxing their wrists. Oni took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as she copied him perfectly.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Ikkaku whispered quietly.

"Look's like she's meditating." Yumichika whispered back.

The two shared a serious look, frowns growing even deeper.

"I've never seen her meditate before." Ikkaku said, taking another peak around the building.

Since last night the two had heeded Kenpachi's warning and stayed as far away from her as possible. Early in the morning they had gone in search of Renji and Hisagi, demanding that they apologize but it hadn't worked.

_"Are you kidding me?" Renji shouted, "She'll murder me! No way!"_

Hisagi's response hadn't been much help either.

_"You shouldn't have said anything in the first place. I'll apologize when you do."_

And now both men found themselves hiding around every corner to avoid accidently bumping into her.

"I feel bad." Ikkaku mumbled, leaning against a wall.

"Same," Yumichika agreed, "Shame is such an ugly feeling."

"What're you two doing?"

Both men jumped in surprise and Ikkaku choked on his own spit. Yumichika patted his back harshly, turning around.

"Ehh hehe. Nothing Taicho." He smiled nervously, waving his hands in front of his face.

Kenpachi frowned, looking around the building to see Tsubaki meditating. His grin came back full force as he watched his subordinates restlessness.

"Haven't apologized yet?" He asked.

"T-There's nothin' to apologize about!" Ikkaku shouted quickly, "It's her fault for misunderstanding everything! She was drunk!"

Kenpachi leaned away from them, putting on a thoughtful look. He knew they were lying to some degree but things had been pretty boring lately and he hadn't had the chance to watch the woman fight as of late. He looked back around the building to see she hadn't moved an inch. He glanced back at Ikkaku and Yumichika, nodding his head.

"Mmm. You're right. She was."

"Yeah! Exactly!" Ikkaku nodded excitedly.

Yumichika frowned as he watched his Taicho's eye glance in the woman's direction again. The sudden grin that split across his face left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kenpachi dropped his arms from across his chest and took a step away from them, heading in Tsubaki's direction.

"W-Wait! Taicho! What're you doing!" Ikkaku growled, reaching a hand towards Kenpachi.

The large man turned around, giving them a wicked grin.

"I can't have her disrespectin' my men now can I?"

"W-Wait!" Ikkaku squeaked, hurrying after him.

* * *

"Hey, Onna!" Kenpachi called out.

Tsubaki turned, sending him a glare, that only intensified when she noticed Ikkaku and Yumichika behind him.

"What do you want?" She ground out.

"I want you to say sorry." Kenpachi said evenly, the grin on his face never fading.

The woman's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and her breathing came out hard and ragged. She got to her feet, sheathing her zanpakuto and he could feel her murderous intent rolling off of her in waves.

"_What_?" She hissed, fists tightening by her sides.

Kenpachi feigned innocence, though it looked far too wicked and jerked his thumb in the direction of Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Well Ikkaku and Yumichika explained everything, I want ya to apologize for over reactin'." Kenpachi didn't miss the twitching of her left eye.

"Apologize? Over reacting?" She repeated darkly.

"Yeah, Onna."

"H-Hey! Wait Taicho! We never said that!" Ikkaku jumped in quickly.

"Ohh?" Kenpachi asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "But you did agree she was drunk. I figure'd whatever she had been mad about last night must have been her over reactin'?"

"N-No!" Ikkaku exclaimed, face heating up.

Tsubaki watched as the man furiously denied their Taicho, trying to explain in as much detail as he could what happened last night. How everything was a misunderstanding between what he and Yumichika had told their friends and what they had interpreted while being drunk. Kenpachi listened, the grin never leaving his face.

"So you see, we never said any of that! It was just Renji and Hisagi being stupid!" He finished with a sigh.

"Mmm."

Kenpachi turned to look at the woman but none of the heat had left her eyes. He could tell she was still out for blood and he had to agree that if in her situation the event would feel like an attack on his pride. Ikkaku chanced looking away from his Taicho only to feel more guilty as Tsubaki continued to glare. He turned towards Yumichika, begging for help but the man simply seemed to ignore his plea.

"I'm sorry," Yumichika spoke up suddenly, "I take responsibility for their misunderstanding. It's an ugly thing to fight among friends, I hope you can forgive me."

"Me too!" Ikkaku chimed in.

"I don't accept," Tsubaki growled, "Now leave me alone."

And with that the woman turned her back on the group, marching away angrily.

"Wait!" Ikkaku shouted after her, jogging to catch up.

He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around, only to be met with a fierce punch to the face. Ikkaku stumbled back, clutching his nose, already tasting his blood filling his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted, "You're crazy!"

"I'm crazy?" Tsubaki howled, rounding on him, "You're the filthy liar!"

"We're not lying!" Yumichika said, running up to the two of them.

Kenpachi continued to watch the scene unfold, still interested in how far the two could push that woman before she snapped. He expected it wouldn't be long now.

"You're both filthy fucking liars!"

"Are not!" Ikkaku yelled, only to receive another punch to the face.

Yumichika grabbed onto his shoulder to steady him but Ikkaku shoved his hand away.

"Fuck this!" He hissed, "I'm not going to fuckin' apologize just to get punched! Fuck you bitch!"

Yumichika followed after Ikkaku as he stormed away. Tsubaki let out a scream of frustration, turning to glare at her Taicho.

"It's your fault! I was ignoring them fine before you did this!" She yelled, marching away again.

Kenpachi frowned, shaking his head, "Women are too much trouble."

* * *

Kira frowned as he walked back from the Third Division to his apartment, sensing a familiar, _angry_ reiastu near by. It was coming from the woman that he had drank with last night. For a moment he thought of ignoring it but she was fairly close and the idea that she was still this angry bothered him slightly. He flash stepped to catch up with her but couldn't see where she was.

"Up here." A voice called from a tree near by.

Kira looked up to see the woman sitting on a tree branch, her bare feet dangling over the edge and a bottle of sake hanging from her fingertips. Kira jumped up, sitting down to join her. She offered him the bottle and he hesitated for a moment before smiling, taking it gratefully.

"Thank you." He said simply, taking a drink and handing it back.

"No problem." She sighed, taking another gulp as well.

The two remained quiet for a while, neither speaking what was on their mind. Kira didn't really know what to say if he was honest with himself. He didn't know her that well and feared saying the wrong thing could only upset her more. With that in mind he opened his mouth to finally speak but she beat him to it.

"If you're here 'cause of those idiots then don't waste your breath."

Kira frowned again.

"No. I'm not here for them. I sensed your reiastu and decided to apologize for last night."

Tsubaki just chuckled, taking another drink before passing it to the blonde.

"No need. I'm not mad at you." She replied evenly.

Kira smiled, "Then I'm sorry for my friends behavior. Abarai-kun and Hisagi-kun would apologize but I think they're scared of you."

Tsubaki just chuckled again, "I'm not really mad with them either. They're idiots too but they're only going by what they heard."

"What they heard...?" Kira asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah. What Madarame and Ayasegawa said."

Kira looked confused, before laughing. Tsubaki turned her head slightly, giving him a confused look.

"What?" She asked, annoyance coloring her tone.

"Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san never said anything like that. Abarai-kun and Hisagi-kun drunkenly took it out of context." Kira smiled lightly.

Kira was surprised when the woman only sighed.

"So they weren't lying then?" She asked, taking a drink.

"You should have more faith in your friends." Kira replied.

Tsubaki sighed again, finishing the rest of the bottle and stood. Kira copied her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder when she swayed slightly.

"Guess I should 'pologize then." She said.

"What for?" Kira asked.

"Broke Ikkaku's nose." She replied evenly.

Kira watched, shocked, as she jumped down from the tree and started walking away. When he landing on the ground near her she turned, flashing him a wide grin.

"Thanks." She said before flashing away.

"No problem." Kira muttered, shaking his head and walking away.

She sure was scary.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ikkaku hissed when Tsubaki appeared before him.

She didn't say anything for a long moment but as the seconds ticked by the grin on her face continued to grow.

"Sorry." She shrugged, boredly.

"Sorry?" The bald man asked in surprise.

"Ya, fer breakin' your nose."

Ikkaku's nose crinkled slightly, sniffing the air. The smell of strong sake permeated his senses and he leaned away from her.

"Just how drunk are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, running cause's drinking to hit harder," She said, poking him in the chest, "I came to apologize. Not get made fun of."

Yumichika stepped up between them, smiling brightly.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

She sent him a blank stare to which he quickly added,

"Not that we don't accept and apologize as well."

Tsubaki seemed content with his response and threw her arm around Yumichika's shoulder, grinning wildly.

"Your blonde drinking friend." She replied, still grinning.

"Kira?" Ikkaku asked, glancing as she threw her other arm over his shoulders as well.

"Mhmm."

"What'd he say?"

"Somethin' about trusting friends."

Upon finishing her sentence she brought their foreheads forcefully together. Ikkaku and Yumichika called out in pain, rubbing the abused spots and stepped away from her. Tsubaki just kept her toothy grin.

"What was that for!" Ikkaku glared.

"Pay back. For saying anything to those drunk fools anyway." She said seriously.

"So we're okay now?" Yumichika asked.

"Mmm. For now."


End file.
